An Unusual Family
by EternallyEC
Summary: What if Marian had survived her trip to the Holy Land and Guy made good on his words to the Sheriff? A series of ficlets that explores the possibilities these what-if's present. This was initially meant to be a ficlet, but the muse decided otherwise. Rated M for the first chapter
1. 1 A FRIEND IN NEED

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea and the words used to write this story (and an OC or two). All RH BBC characters and trademarks belong to Tiger Aspect and BBC, and I'm not making any profit from this story.

**Summary: **What if Marian had survived her trip to the Holy Land and Guy made good on his words to the Sheriff? A series of ficlets that explores the possibilities these what-if's present.

**Author's Note: **This plot bunny was originally intended to be nothing more than a ficlet, but it has taken on a life of its' own recently. Then it was going to be a one-shot, but the muse had different ideas. Instead it is a series of ficlets that may or may not ever end. :)

**Rating:** M (for the first, and just to be safe for the future)

**Pairings: **Guy/Marian, Allan/Marian

**Spoilers: **Up to Marian being in the Holy Land, then veers into a serious AU.

**Series Title: **An Unusual Family

**A FRIEND IN NEED...**

"Make no mistake, Marian." Guy's voice was cold and unfeeling as he spoke, and Marian knew that not even she could get through to him now. "We will be married tomorrow afternoon."

_"I will still have Marian when we return to England. I will take her by force."_

Marian's heart was racing as she stared at Guy in shock. She'd heard him say the words in Acre, but she had never believed that he would actually go through with this. "Guy..." she whispered pleadingly."Please don't do this." Guy took no pleasure in her wounded expression but he forced his heart to remain hardened. She had deceived him enough, and he had sworn that she would never play him for a fool again. He did not intend on falling for her phony tears ever again, especially not now. "Do not try to get out of this," he told her with a sneer. "You will say the vows tomorrow or you shall hang. And if you run, the Sheriff has decided that a villager will hang for every day that you are gone. Do you understand?" Marian nodded mutely, trying to force back the tears that were welling in her eyes. "Good. I will see you tomorrow at the church in Locksley," he ordered, walking out of the room quickly before he had another chance to see her cry.

When he was gone, Marian finally allowed her tears to fall and she sank down onto the bed, not trusting her knees to support her. She had always believed the best of Guy, but she knew now that she had been a naive fool to do so. Anyone that would force a woman into marriage had to have the blackest heart in all of England. And Robin... Marian sobbed harder as she realized that she could never be Robin's wife now. Once she married Gisborne there would be no undoing it, and she and Robin would be separated forever.

"Marian?"

Startled, Marian jumped to her feet and wiped her eyes to see Allan standing at the foot of her bed. "Allan what are you doing?" she asked. "I saw Guy stormin' out of here so I thought I better come check on you. What did he do?" Marian gestured to the bed and he moved to sit down beside her. "I am to marry him tomorrow afternoon or I will hang." Allan's face took on a relieved expression. "I'm not bein' funny, but isn't marryin' Guy better'n hanging?" Marian gave him a look and suddenly Allan realized the problem. "Robin." "Yes, Robin," Marian said, her fingers reaching out to play with the fabric of his shirt. He gave her a strange look but didn't stop her. "Once I marry Guy..." "Then you can't marry Robin," Allan finished, mentally hitting himself for not realizing it before. "That's rough, Marian. I'm sorry, really."

An awkward silence ensued, broken after a few moments by Marian's voice. "Allan?" He looked at her and was immediately taken aback by the look in her eyes. He had seen that look only once before, when she had kissed Gisborne to enable Robin and the gang to get out of the castle safely, and he knew that it meant she was about to do something rash. "Yes?" he asked cautiously. "So many of my choices are being taken from me," she said sadly, drawing patterns on his shirt with her finger as she looked into his eyes. "There is at least one choice left that I can make for myself... if you would agree to it." Slowly and deliberately she leaned in towards him and pressed her lips to his. Instinct guiding him, Allan returned the kiss for a moment but when she gently probed at his lips with her tongue he came to his senses and drew back. "Marian, what are you doin'?" "Making a choice," she said her voice clear and calm. "If I am to marry Guy tomorrow, I will not go to the marriage bed a virgin. Shouldn't I be able to choose the one who will take that from me? Can't I have at least that much power over my own life?"

"Yes, but Marian..." He put his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes, finding nothing but clarity in them. "You're Robin's girl. I could never do that to Robin." Marian's laugh was one of frustration and a quiet desperation. "Robin? I haven't seen him since before we went to Acre. For all that I know, he could be dead. I know that he loves me, but he has a lot of growing up to do yet and I must accept my fate. I am making my choice, Allan. Now you must make yours."

Allan's thoughts were racing as he tried to reason his way out of the situation. One voice was telling him to get out, that he was not the type to steal his mate's girl, but another voice was whispering, telling him to go for it, what was he waiting for? His dilemma was ended when Marian reached down and cupped him through his pants. It had been too long since he'd had a woman, and the slight touch drove all reason from his mind. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, his tongue pressing against her lips, seeking and gaining entrance to her mouth. He groaned as he tasted her for the first time and her tongue met his. Marian's hand was still pressed against his crotch, and she smiled against his lips when she felt his cock harden against her hand. Allan reached down and curved her fingers to fit around the bulge and she felt desire surge through her when he moved his hand to her breast, gently squeezing it.

Breaking the kiss, Allan moved his lips to her neck and began to suckle and kiss patches of the sensitive skin and her collarbone. Marian moaned and moved a hand to his hair, grasping it and using it to hold him in place. "Allan," she gasped as he pulled her gown down and took her nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue and suckling it while his hand kneaded her other breast and tweaked her nipple. After a moment he switched and it was all Marian could do not to scream with pleasure. She had never felt such sensation before and she finally had to tug Allan up to kiss him again, untying his pants. He stood up slightly so that she could slide them down and then her hand wrapped around his warm cock. She broke the kiss to look at him and suddenly froze. "Marian?" Allan said questioningly, gently tipping her chin up and towards him so that he could meet her gaze. "We can stop," he said breathlessly.

Marian shook her head, clearing it of all doubts. "No," she replied decisively. "I want you," she told him, her eyes bright with desire and her cheeks flushed. "Please, Allan..." Cursing himself, Allan kissed her again and laid her back on the bed, spreading her legs and moving the material of her gown around until he was finally poised at her entrance. He slid his cock up and down her slit, marveling at how wet she was already. Looking down at her underneath him, Allan gave her one final questioning look and she nodded, bracing herself. She was wet, but he knew enough to spit in his hand for extra lubrication before he spread her open. As gently as he could, he began to push inside of her. He went excruciatingly slowly, inch by inch, until he reached her barrier. Marian's eyes scrunched closed and he bent to kiss her until she opened them. "Look at me," he told her, and she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Holding her gaze, he gently pushed through her maidenhood. "I'm sorry," he whispered when she gasped in pain and she shook her head, wordlessly telling him that it was okay. She tightened her grip around his neck and pulled him closer as he began to thrust into her. Gradually the pain changed into pleasure and she whimpered as she clung to him, digging her nails into his back and wrapping her legs around him as she began to meet his thrusts.

"Marian..." Allan grunted as he neared his breaking point. "I'm not bein' funny, but we should be safe..." "Don't," Marian said breathlessly, sliding her hands down to squeeze his ass and nearly sending him over the edge. "Just don't." Beyond reason, he began to thrust quickly until she buried her face into a pillow and screamed with orgasm, her inner muscles spasming around him and forcing his own release. He moaned as he continued thrusting, spilling his seed deeply into her womb. With one final thrust, he shuddered and lay completely still on top of her. Their breathing was ragged and uneven as they lay together, and after a moment Allan rolled over and reached for Marian, who snuggled against his chest and let him wrap his arms around her. "That..." "Shh," Marian said, pressing her finger against his lips briefly before replacing it with her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. "Thank you," she whispered, gazing into his eyes.

**~FIN**


	2. 2 ACTIONS AND CONSEQUENCES

**Series: **An Unusual Family

**2. ACTIONS AND CONSEQUENCES**

Marian and Guy's wedding had taken place as planned the following day, and she went to his bed willingly enough that first night. He was rough where Allan had been gentle, and where he had freely given her pleasure Guy forced her to beg for it. She learned quickly to do as her husband bid her and within a few weeks she came to look forward to their nights together. As time went by, she managed to make him trust her again and slowly she began to chip away at his cold exterior and expose the good man she knew was there. In the process, she felt her old feelings for him begin to resurface and slowly she began to let herself fall in love with him, letting go of her feelings for Robin in the process.

Robin... He had come to her room when she was readying herself for the wedding with the intention of taking her back to the forest with him. He had been stunned and hurt when she had refused. They both had said things they regretted and in the end she had thrown his engagement ring at him, telling him once again to grow up. Robin had picked it up with a sad look and she told him, "We will never be children again, Robin. Our relationship is over, it has to be." "I wish that you could see that it doesn't have to end," he had replied, but she held firm against his charm. "I'm sorry, but it does. I am going to marry Guy." She had turned deliberately back around to work on her hair and she realized the moment that he left. She had found herself unable to breathe as she sat down and cried heavily for the loss of her first love.

A month after the wedding, Marian became quite ill. The physician examined her but could find nothing wrong, so he confined her to bed until he could further examine her. Marian sulked and pleaded with her husband but Guy ordered her to obey the physician's instructions and left several servants orders to keep an eye on her. As the days passed, her sickness didn't seem to get better or worse and she grew more and more frustrated. "I am so tired of being sick!" she complained to Sarah one morning after a particularly violent round of throwing up. "What's wrong with me?"

Helping her back to bed, Sarah cautiously ventured, "Well, my lady..." Marian frowned at her and after a quick glance around to make sure they were alone she amended, "Marian. How long has it been since you had your courses?" Marian froze and began to count backwards in her head, eyes slowly widening as she realized the possibility. "Send for the physician," she whispered, one hand tightly clasped to her abdomen while she chewed on her bottom lip. The physician came too fast and yet not quickly enough, and after a short examination he asked her a few questions. Finally he nodded and smiled as he told her, "You are with child, Lady Gisborne."

Marian forced a smile as she thanked him and sent him on his way after forcing herself to listen to his instructions. Her mind was spinning as she sent all of the servants away and sank back into her pillow, wishing that she would wake up and this would all be a dream. "One moment," she whispered to herself. "One moment where I allowed myself a moment of happiness instead of doing the right thing, and this happens?" She gingerly reached down and touched her stomach, wondering about the child that was growing inside and mostly about whose child it was.

Suddenly she heard a commotion from downstairs and she had just jerked her hand off her stomach when Guy stormed into the room. "Marian, are you all right?" he demanded, panting slightly from exertion. "Yes, I am quite well," she replied, slightly bewildered. "Are you?" Guy brushed her question off with a brisk nod as he sat down on the bed. "They told me the physician came." "Oh." Marian closed her eyes, mentally cursing the gossips of Nottingham. She had been hoping to have time to come to terms with this herself before she had to deal with Guy, but it looked as though that luxury was to be denied to her. She cursed internally again when she saw Allan standing at the doorway, a thinly veiled questioning look on his face as he stared at her. "Well?" Guy asked impatiently.

"Guy..." She took a deep breath and steeled herself. She and Guy had never discussed children so she had no idea what his reaction might be. "I am pregnant." She held her breath and studied his face as he digested the news. A swift glance to the doorway revealed that Allan's face had blanched considerably, and she had to force her gaze back to her husband. His expression changed from shock to happiness and then suddenly to utter joy as he jumped to his feet in excitement. "Do you need anything?" he asked, smiling at her. Blinking, Marian shook her head and smiled back at him. "No, the physician told me to stay in bed and just to make sure that I get enough food and rest. Oh, and he gave me this herb to chew on to help with the sickness."

"Leave us Allan," he barked. Allan shrugged and gave Marian one last look before obeying. She sighed, dreading having to deal with him too. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern. "You do not seem very happy with this news." She could see the worry and insecurity in his eyes and she bit her lip, looking down. She didn't know how to respond, so she said, "I am just worried. My mother..." She let her voice trail off and Guy closed his eyes in understanding. "Your mother died in childbirth?" he questioned gently, and she nodded. "When I was born, she bled. The midwife said that she lost too much blood..." Kneeling down before her, he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so that she would meet his gaze. "I promise you we will take every precaution. You will have the best midwife England has to offer." Touched by his concern, Marian smiled at him, her first real smile of the day. "Thank you," she whispered, reaching out to gently touch his cheek. Guy's breath caught, and he leaned into her touch, taking his hand from her face to cover her hand so that it cupped his cheek.

"I am happy," he told her. "I am happy as well," she said, blinking back tears as she realized that she actually meant the words. "I love you," she told him, watching his eyes brighten at her words. "I love you, Marian," he whispered, leaning up to catch her lips in a soft kiss.

Marian was grateful that Allan never said anything about the pregnancy beyond asking how she feeling. She knew that he knew as well as she did that the child might be his, but there would be no point in revealing the truth. All that it would do was hurt Guy and quite probably themselves. They had accepted that their actions might have consequences when they made their choice, and now it was time for both of them to grow up and deal with said consequences.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"The baby is coming!"

Marian groaned in pain as she bunched the coverlet in her hands, sweat already pouring down her face. The midwives' assistants, Bertha and Edith, were stoking the fire while Helen pressed down firmly on Marian's stomach. "Is everything all right?" Marian gasped out. "Aye," Helen said with a comforting smile. "The babe is facing the proper way and by the feel of it he is ready to meet the world. Would you like to sit up or squat for the birth? It makes it less painful for some." "No, I think I will remain where I am," she replied, gasping as another contraction washed over her. "Does it always hurt this much?" "No, my lady. The first is always the hardest and the most painful. Your next will be easier," Helen predicted as she took her place between Marian's legs.

Meanwhile, Guy was pacing outside of the birthing room in a panic. Every time that Marian screamed his blood ran cold and it took all of his resistance not to break into the room to check on her. He growled in frustration and snapped at anyone who was foolish enough to come near him, the only exception being Allan because he had the sense to remain leaning against the wall down the hallway a safe distance away from Guy.

Guy hated waiting, he always had. He was a man of action and having nothing to do was absolutely killing him. His concern for Marian only made matters that much worse. "Sir Guy?" "What?" Guy barked, whirling around to see Thornton cowering before him. "The Sheriff sent word that you are to come to Nottingham immediately." Guy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Send a message back that Lady Gisborne is in childbirth and I will come as soon as I can." Thornton nodded and bowed as he backed away quickly. Allan chuckled at how highly strung Guy was and tried to pretend that he wasn't just as concerned about Marian and the baby.

"All right, my lady," Helen said, gesturing for Bertha and Edith to put the milk on the stove to warm. "Just one more push and the babe's head will be out." Marian bit down on her lip to keep from screaming as she pushed as hard as she could. "Aye, that's the spirit," Helen cried triumphantly as the baby's head crowned. "Just a few more pushes, my lady, you can do it," she said, giving Marian an encouraging smile. "No... No more pushes," Marian whimpered, exhausted and unbelievably sore from the exertion. "Yes, just a few more and you can meet your babe, don't you want that?" With a sigh, Marian gathered up all of the strength that she had left in her body and pushed again, this time forcing the baby's shoulders into the world. "That was a good push, my lady Marian. One more push should do it; can you do that for me?" Marian nodded and somehow managed to push one last time, sending the baby sliding from the birth canal into Helen's waiting arms.

Guy was still pacing outside when he heard the newborn's wail pierce the air, and relief rushed over him. He'd never thought the day would come when he would be glad to hear a baby crying, but here it was. Now if only he could have word of Marian. Pressing his ear against the door, he sagged against it in relief when he heard Marian speaking in a low murmur. Collapsing to the floor in exhaustion, Guy put his head on his knees and ferverently thanked God. Guy's actions having told him that all was well, Allan sighed quietly in relief and folded his arms.

"Your son has a good, healthy set of lungs!" Helen laughed as she handed the baby to Bertha to bathe in the warm milk. Edith took the cloth from the pot and gently used it to wipe down Marian's face and body. They finished about the same time and Bertha began to swaddle him. "Stop, what are you doing?" Marian asked weakly. "Swaddling the babe, miss," Bertha replied in confusion, looking at Helen to see what she should do. "Don't do that. Give him to me." Helen nodded and Bertha wrapped him loosely in the blankets and then gave him to his mother. Marian shifted the baby to rest more comfortably against her chest and looked into his eyes. She gently toyed with one of his tiny fingers as she fell in love.

"My lady, we must swaddle the babe and place him in his cradle to protect his eyes," Helen interjected after a few moments had gone by. Marian shook her head, still mesmerized by the baby's eyes. "No, he will stay with me." "But my lady, the proper way-" "I do not care about the proper way to do things," she retorted. "He is my son and I shall do what I see fit." Helen nodded and murmured, "Of course, my lady," but her expression of disapproval remained. "If I have your leave, I will go tell your husband that you and the babe are all right." Marian nodded, smiling as she thought of introducing Guy to their son. She quickly hushed the thoughts that came unbidden, knowing that it was best for everyone if the potential truth about her son's parentage remained buried.

"Sir Guy?" Helen said, looking around the corridor before glancing down and finding Guy sitting on the floor. "Yes?" he asked, quickly climbing to his feet. "How is she? How is our child? Can I see them?" Allan watched silently from his position, his face not betraying a single emotion. Helen smiled at Guy and swept into a swift curtsy as she replied, "Mother and babe are both doing just fine, my lord, although your wife is refusing to follow the proper procedures." Guy smiled with relief, knowing that Marian was fine if she was bucking tradition so soon after giving birth. "What has she done?" "She has refused to allow the babe to be swaddled and is saying that she will keep him with her rather than in his cradle where his delicate eyes might be protected." "His? I have a son?" Guy latched onto the words with excitement, ignoring the rest of her sentence. He wasn't one for superstition and if Marian thought the baby should be with her, he wouldn't fight her on it. "Yes, Sir Guy, you have a healthy son. He and his mother are expecting you inside." He hurriedly pushed past her to get into the room, and Allan chuckled at the scowl on Helen's face.

The room was dark and hot, and it took Guy's eyes a moment to adjust. While he was waiting he heard the midwife's attendants scurry past him with whispered apologies for interrupting the private moment. Quickly he made his way over to the bed. "Marian?" he whispered. Marian smiled sleepily at him. "Guy. Look... Look at what we did," she said in a voice that was half drunk with sleep, holding their son up for him to take. Unsure of the best way to do it, Guy struggled a bit lifting the baby out of her arms but managed to do it adequately. He held the baby the way that he had once held his sister Isabella, with the head pointed out and the feet close to his chest. Both his hands supported the child's body, especially his neck.

The baby was beautiful, Guy thought as he stared down. He now understood what Marian had meant by her words-they _had _done this. The two of them together had created this beautiful child. "My son," he said softly, smiling when Marian stirred and opened her eyes. "_Our _son," she amended, smiling at him. "What should we call him?" Guy asked. Marian considered for a moment and finally answered, "Richard. We should call him Richard." Guy frowned and shook his head. "No. Marian," he continued, cutting off her retort before she could speak, "You know as well as anyone that I am loyal to the king now, but as long as Prince John is regent I think it best that we don't advertise that fact." "You are right," she admitted with a sigh. "But we are _not _naming him John."

Guy smiled, shook his head and replied, "No. I was thinking about naming him Edward... after your father." Marian stared at him for a moment, a smile slowly blooming on her face. "Edward," she said softly. "Guy..." "What do you think?" he asked, moving closer to the bed and handing the baby back to Marian. "Does he look like an Edward to you?" "You have no idea how much that means to me, but I think that our son should have his own name." She stared down into her son's eyes, saying the name that came into her head without thinking, "Isaac." Guy thought about it for a moment and slowly replied, "Isaac, the long-awaited son... I like it." Marian smiled and bent to kiss Isaac on the cheek, whispering his name and laughing when he began to cry. "He knows it already," she joked, beaming as she tugged her shirt down and brought her son to her breast for his first meal. Guy laughed with her, trying to remember what Sarah had said about the birth of Isaac but all that he could remember was, "God has made me laugh." Marian smiled up at him and finished, "And all those who hear will laugh with me."

Once Isaac had finished eating, Guy reluctantly took him from Marian. "I must take him to the church." She smiled at them and nodded. "I know. Hurry back." Guy cradled Isaac against his chest and leaned down to kiss Marian one more time. "I will. Get some rest."

Walking into the corridor, he held the baby securely against him as he gestured for Allan to follow him and they made their way outside into the village. Several villagers were crowded outside waiting for word, and when Guy came close they all moved closer to try to get a peek at the newborn babe. "Villagers of Locksley," he proclaimed in the loudest voice he could manage, "Lady Gisborne is safe and resting after the delivery of our firstborn son. His name is Isaac." The villagers cheered quietly, mindful of the baby and the resting lady of the manor. "We are now going to the church to have him baptized and then will come back here for the feast which everyone is invited to!" He smiled, knowing that Marian would be happy to hear of his actions. He excused himself and began to walk to the church.

Lady Glasson and the Earl of Yorkshire were waiting when Allan, Guy and Isaac arrived. Guy joined them and made his greetings. The party was met at the door of the church by Father Michael. "Has this child been baptized?" he asked formally. "No." "Is it a boy or a girl?" "It is a boy." Father Michael prayed over Isaac and put salt in his mouth, which Isaac did not like by the sound of his wails afterwards, and then he asked who the godparents were going to be. Guy and Isaac stepped back, leaving the other three standing in the front. Allan swallowed hard, going over the words to the prayers in his mind. He was last, and when the priest finally reached him Allan was confident in his ability to recite them. He only stumbled over a few words during the three prayers, and Father Michael smiled. "Come inside."

The baptismal party followed him into the church to the baptismal font. Father Michael anointed Isaac and then immersed him. Allan lifted him from the water and awkwardly managed to wrap the christening gown around him. He tucked the baby close to his chest, mimicking what Guy had done, and turned to face the altar with the rest of the party. Solemnly, the priest announced the responsibilities that they would take on as godparents and Lady Glasson, the Earl of Yorkshire and Allan all made the profession of faith for Isaac. Father Michael said one final prayer and the ceremony ended. Guy took Isaac back a little more quickly than necessary, in Allan's opinion. He thought that he had done an alright job.

**~FIN**


	3. 3 BAD INFLUENCES

**Series: **An Unusual Family

**3. BAD INFLUENCES**

Two years later, not much had changed but Marian was happier than she'd ever been before. Isaac was growing like a weed and was healthy as could be. He looked exactly like his mother and nothing like either potential father, except for one thing. Sometimes when his hair would catch the light in just the right way it have the slightest tint of red to it and Marian would smile sadly with the knowledge.

Guy would take Isaac to the castle with him and Allan sometimes to give Marian a break since she refused to hire anyone to help her. One day, not long after Isaac's second birthday, the three of them and the Sheriff were in the Great Hall when a guard came running in yelling something about a fire. Guy and Allan began to run after him but Guy suddenly stopped to look at Isaac who was playing with one of Vaisey's skulls. "What are you waiting for Gisborne? Go!" Vaisey hissed. Guy gestured at Isaac and Vaisey sighed. "Oh la de da de da, Gisborne, a guard will watch him! Now go!" "Yes, my lord," Guy said, running after Allan. Looking around, the Sheriff was surprised to find that he was alone with the child. "Where did that guard go?" he muttered to himself, eyeing Isaac warily. "Oh well, you can take care of yourself."

After a few minutes Isaac tired of playing with the skull and he stood and toddled over to Vaisey. "What do you want, hmm?" Isaac giggled and held his hand out, waiting for a new toy since Vaisey had given him the skull earlier. The Sheriff stared at him for a moment before an evil smile broke out. "Oh, you want taxes hmm? Very good, but you can't tax me. Can you say 'taxes'?" Isaac shook his head and said, "Mommy!" Vaisey shuddered. "No, leper," he enunciated. "Le-per." "Mommy!" "You really are Gisborne's kid. No, no, no. Leper. Mommy is a leper." Isaac cocked his head to one side and repeated, "Leper?" "Yes!" Vaisey clapped and Isaac grinned, obviously proud of himself. "Mommy is a-?" "Leper!" "Yes, yes, very good. Maybe you did get some of your leper's genes after all, hmm?"

"Daddy?" Vaisey shook his head. "No, Gisborne. Say it-Gisborne." "No, Daddy." "No, Gisborne." "Daddy?" "No, no, no. Gis-borne." Isaac tried it out. "Gisbon?" Vaisey shook his head. "No, Gis-borne," he corrected, enunciating the _r _sound. "Gisborne?" Isaac repeated slowly, and Vaisey grinned. "Yes, yes, very good. Now do it like this." He took a deep breath and screamed, "GISBORNE!" Isaac laughed hysterically for a moment and then he tried. Tilting his head back, he screamed at the top of his tiny voice, "GISBORNE!" Vaisey cackled with glee.

"Okay, let's practice. Mommy?" "Leper!" "Daddy?" Isaac balled up his fists and yelled, "Gisborne!" Vaisey chuckled. "Oh, yes I think I might like you. What fun this will be. If only I could be there to watch the show." Suddenly an idea struck him and he said, "La de da de da." Enjoying the new game, Isaac stumbled through the words and the Sheriff shook his head. "No, no, no. La, de, da, de, da," he said slowly, listening to Isaac repeat each syllable after him. "Now all together. La de da de da." It took a few tries but eventually Isaac got it down. "La de da de da!"

Isaac pointed at himself and stumbled through his name, then looked up at the Sheriff questioningly. "I don't know what you want," he told the boy. "Bored now." Isaac tugged on his pants and Vaisey looked down impatiently. "Do you want to know my name? Is that it? Vaisey," he said slowly, and Isaac repeated it perfectly the first time.

**xxxXXXxxx**

That night Marian was trying to coax Isaac into talking, something that he wasn't a big fan of doing for them. "Come on, say 'Mommy'," she urged. Isaac remained intent on playing with his toys and remained silent. "Say it, sweetheart. Say, 'Mommy'." Without looking up from his toy, Isaac said, "Leper!" "What?" Marian said, sure that she must have misheard him. "Leper!" Isaac repeated, looking up to grin at her. "No, Mommy." "Leper!" "Who told you that?" she demanded. Isaac smiled innocently at her and answered, "Vaisey!" Marian's face was hot with anger and Allan, who was watching from the corner of the room, was almost doubled over in laughter. "Wait until I tell Daddy what you said," Marian said crossly. "Not Daddy. GISBORNE!" he yelled, shaking his balled up fists. Guy came running into the room looking like he had seen a ghost. "What was that?"

At this point Allan was laughing so hard that he couldn't stand up straight. "That was your son," Marian informed him. "Watch. Mommy." "Leper!" Guy closed his eyes and groaned. "Daddy." "GISBORNE!" he yelled, shaking his fists again. "Oh god. I get enough of that at the castle," he muttered. "You two left him alone with the Sheriff, didn't you?" Marian demanded, standing up and walking over to Allan, who held his hands up to stop her. Suddenly the tiny whirlwind that was Isaac ran by her and was scooped up by a still smirking Allan to use as protection. "Little guy," he said in way of greeting. "Daddy!"

Marian had to fight to keep a calm expression on her face and Allan blanched and pointed to Guy. "I'm not bein' funny, but I'm not your dad. That's your dad." "No, that's GISBORNE!" As usual, his scream was accompanied by his shaking fists and Guy's involuntary shudder. "You're Daddy!" Guy stalked over and took Isaac from Allan almost roughly. "I'm your daddy," he told him. "Don't-" "GISBORNE!" Guy shuddered and scowled. "Do not call me that. I am your father-" "La de da de da!" Guy's scowl deepened. "It's bedtime," he announced, taking Isaac into the bedroom before he could say anything else.

Once Isaac was asleep, Guy came back out with a calmer head. "What were you thinking?" Marian hissed. "Leaving our son alone with Vaisey, of all people!" "I didn't have much of a choice, Marian. There was a fire in Clun and there was supposed to be a guard at the castle watching him." "You should have known better. He's not going to the castle with you anymore," she told him heatedly. "I'm not bein' funny but I think she has a point Guy." "Nobody asked you," Guy sneered at Allan. "But I agree that he should stay home with you until he's less impressionable."

**xxxXXXxxx**

The next day when Guy and Allan were preparing to leave, Isaac ran into the room wearing mismatched clothes and only one shoe. "I ready!" he said excitedly. Guy sighed and knelt down to look into his eyes. "You're going to stay home with Mommy today." "No! No leper. Want Vaisey!" Marian had walked into the room just to in time to hear this last part and she glared at Guy. "Isaac, you are not going to the castle today," she told him sternly. "Vaisey!" he said, beginning to cry. "Want Vaisey!" Marian stared at her son in horror, wondering what the Sheriff had done to brainwash him. "Pease, Vaisey!" "Fine!" Marian snapped, not able to withstand the sound of Isaac's wails. "He can go with you, but do not leave him alone with the Sheriff. Is that clear?" Guy nodded. "Come on, Isaac. Let's go get you in proper clothes," she said with a sigh. "Vaisey?" Isaac said hopefully. "Yes, you can go to the castle with your father." She took him into the other room and changed him.

They had just returned when there was loud fanfare and Guy, Marian and Allan looked to see the Sheriff and several guards riding towards the manor. Excited, Isaac began to run towards the horses but tripped and fell. The wails began almost immediately. "Mommy!" he cried, and Marian rushed forward to pick him up and cradle him against her chest, running her hands through his hair. "It's all right, sweetheart," she said soothingly, grateful that her son wasn't entirely corrupted. Everyone winced a little when they heard the Sheriff yell, "GISBORNE!" and Isaac's head popped up. He stared at the Sheriff and smiled widely, reaching out and struggling to get on the ground. "Vaisey! Leper! GISBORNE!" Setting him down, Marian watched with dismay as he ran to the Sheriff who had just dismounted and wrapped his arms around Vaisey's legs in a tight hug.

"Gisborne, what is he doing?" Vaisey demanded as he stared down at the child wrapped around his leg. "Le-Marian, what is he doing?" "He is giving you a hug, my lord. He likes you," she said, having to bite her tongue to keep from adding 'though I don't understand why'. "I don't like it. Get him off." He began to shake his leg, gently at first but increasing the motion until Isaac was laughing wildly and Marian was rushing forward to stop him. "Sheriff! Please, my lord, you cannot do that with him on your leg." "Well then he should get off my leg, hmm?" Vaisey replied, but he put his leg back down. "Isaac," Marian said sternly, and Isaac released his leg and turned to face her. "Leper!"

The Sheriff grinned with delight at Marian's pained expression, thinking it had been an excellent decision to come to Locksley today. "I think I might like him one day," he said with an evil grin. Marian and Guy both had to bite their tongues to keep from retorting. "My lord, what brings you to Locksley?" Guy asked. "Ah, I realized I hadn't seen your lovely lep-wife in some time so I decided to come for a visit!" Guy, Marian and Allan all eyed him with contempt, knowing that he had come just to see his handiwork firsthand. "Well come in, my lord," Marian said. "No, that's enough of a visit for me. I think I will go back to the castle. Are you coming with me?" he asked Allan and Guy. "Yes, my lord," Guy answered, climbing onto his horse and holding his arms for Marian to give him Isaac. "Vaisey!" the boy cried happily, reaching out for him. "He can ride with me, Lady Marian," Vaisey said, and Marian froze. "My lord, he squirms too much when he rides. I will carry him," Guy hurriedly said. "Very well. Let's go!"

Later that day, the Sheriff was working in his office with Guy and Isaac nearby when he grew bored and put his quill down. "Gisborne, we need taxes. Go collect them from the villages." Guy sighed and looked down at Isaac. "My lord, I cannot take him with me." "It's all right, leave him with me. I'll watch him." Guy's expression grew worried as he remembered Marian's angry words that morning. "I cannot-" "Oh, la de da de da Gisborne, do what I tell you to do!" Leaning down, Guy told Isaac, "I'll be back later." "GISBORNE!" the boy yelled and Vaisey chuckled, very pleased with himself. Guy sighed and straightened. He walked out and found a guard who wasn't doing anything so he told him to stay in the office with Vaisey and Isaac.

Vaisey had just called Isaac over to him when a guard walked in and stood against the wall. Vaisey stared at him and demanded, "What are you doing here?" "Sir Guy told me to come in here." "Oh, did _I _tell you to come in here?" "No, my lord." "Then GET OUT!" Isaac giggled and yelled, "OUT!" "Oh yes, very good," he commended with a smile as the guard hurried out of the room. "Now what else can I teach you?"

**~FIN**


	4. 4 UNEASY TRUTHS AND HAPPY NEWS

**Series: **An Unusual Family

**4. UNEASY TRUTHS AND HAPPY NEWS**

The next day, Guy stayed home from the castle to take care of business in Locksley. The previous night had been uneventful, other than Isaac still refusing to call her Mommy or Guy Daddy. Instead, he was insistent that she was 'leper' (the thought still made her blood boil), Guy was 'GISBORNE!', and Allan was 'Daddy' (the thought still made her uneasy because of the truth of it). But now he was playing with some of the children of the village and she was standing outside watching him with a smile. He was only two years old and she knew that he would grow out of this phase soon if they could just keep him away from the Sheriff. She walked over to ask one of the villagers to keep an eye on Isaac for a moment and she went inside to fetch some water. She was just pouring some into her cup when she heard Allan calling from outside, "Oi, Marian! I'm not bein' funny, but I think your son is about to catch a beatin'."

Marian set the pitcher down and hurried outside to see a circle of children had formed around her son and none of them looked very happy. As she walked towards the spot, her heart sank when she heard Isaac's voice. "Taxes!" he was saying, holding his hand out as though waiting for coins to be dropped into it. "That's not funny!" an older child said, glaring at him. "Your father collected taxes yesterday!" Marian could feel the eyes of the villagers on her as she finally reached the circle, children moving to allow her to enter and collect her son. As she made her way back to the manor, "I never would have expected that from Lady Marian's son!" was only one of the many whispers she heard.

"Guy!" she all but screamed when she was inside the house. She was furious and someone was going to pay, a fact that wasn't missed by Isaac as she sat him down and began to pace. "Mommy?" Marian dropped to her knees, anger almost forgotten as she hugged her little boy. "I'm not mad at you, Isaac," she told him, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. Just then Guy came into the room and asked, "Did you call?" "Yes I did!" she said heatedly as she stood up. "Did you know that our son just almost got beaten up by the other children? And did you leave him alone with you-know-who yesterday?" "Marian, I had no choice. Why did he almost get beaten up?" Giggling, Isaac walked up to Guy, held his hand up and demanded, "Taxes, Gisborne, taxes!" "Need I say more?" Marian asked sarcastically.

Guy sighed and shook his head, never having hated the Sheriff more than in that moment. "I won't take him to the castle again," he told her, knowing that it was the best decision for everyone. "Good." While they talked, Isaac had wandered over to Allan and held his hand up. "Taxes, Daddy!" Allan looked over at Guy and was glad to see he hadn't noticed. He picked Isaac up and looked at him seriously. "I'm not your daddy, little guy. You have to stop calling me that." Isaac looked at him seriously and reached out to tug on his hair. "Daddy!" "Oi!" Allan exclaimed, removing the boy's hand from his hair and rubbing the sore spot. "Stop that!" Isaac suddenly burst into tears, leading both Marian and Guy to turn and glare at him. Guy came over and took Isaac, gently rubbing his back. "Are you all right?" he asked the boy, taking him into the other room. "Daddy mean!" he cried, and Guy glared at Allan who held his hands up in defeat.

With Guy and Isaac gone, Marian walked over to Allan and hugged him briefly. "I don't know what to do," she whispered. "Every time he calls you that my heart leaps into my throat and I am sure that we are found out," she said. Allan sighed and closed his eyes. This was the first time that either of them had ever admitted out loud what they both knew in their hearts, and he wasn't sure what to say. "What's more, I don't want him to be around the Sheriff but there is no real way that I can accomplish that as long as he is in power." "I'm not bein' funny, Marian, but I don't like him callin' me that any more than you do. Guy is more his father than I am. And that's the way that it has to be," he said. Marian caught his gaze and held it, saying more with her eyes than she could verbally. "I know," she said simply. "And I hate it, but at least you are around him." "Makes it worse sometimes," he admitted.

"Marian," Guy called from the kitchen and Marian reached out to gently squeeze Allan's shoulder. "I am sorry," she whispered before turning and leaving to join her husband and son. Allan watched her go and tried to convince himself that he was fine with the way things were. As he heard laughter from the kitchen, he sighed and had to admit to himself that he wasn't fine with it. He'd never wanted kids, but he had never imagined how hard this life would be when he had first resigned himself to it after finding out Marian was pregnant. Knowing that the boy was really his son and being forced to tell him that he wasn't his daddy absolutely killed him, especially because of the way his heart melted when Isaac called him that. Rousing himself from his thoughts, Allan groaned and decided to ride into Nottingham to have a few drinks.

**xxxXXXxxx**

A few weeks had passed with Isaac staying at home with Marian and he had finally begun to call her and Guy by their proper titles. He no longer cried for Vaisey but he still would ask for him sometimes, though Marian was usually able to distract him and make him forget. He had started calling Allan 'other daddy' much to Guy's chagrin, but Marian had managed to appease him by explaining that it was confusing for the boy to have both him and Allan around all the time, and wasn't it better for him to call Allan 'other daddy' than just 'daddy'? Guy had been forced to admit defeat after he had told the boy not to call Allan 'other daddy' and the boy had reverted to calling him daddy and Guy by his name again.

Guy had just returned from the castle and was eating dinner with his family when he made the announcement. "The Sheriff is hosting a party for Prince John in six months, and we are all expected to attend," he said, nodding to Isaac. Marian frowned but didn't say anything, thinking that surely if she was there Vaisey couldn't get his clutches on the boy. "Is Prince John coming to Nottingham?" she asked. "No, but he is demanding a patronage fee and I believe the party is a ruse to squeeze money from the nobles." "I'm not bein' funny, but should he spendin' money on a party to try to make money?" Allan said, not really understanding the logic. "I'm not sure what his scheme is," Guy replied. "But I am sure he has one." "Doesn't he always?" Marian quipped with a smile.

A week later, Marian became violently ill but thought nothing of it until she missed her monthly flow. Excited, she sent quietly for a physician and even paid extra for his discretion. It had been so long since she had given birth to Isaac that she and Guy had secretly worried that maybe she couldn't have more children. She couldn't have Guy find out about her suspicions and become hopeful, because if she was wrong he would be crushed. It was better to be sure before she told him anything. When the physician arrived, she shared her suspicions and after checking her out he smiled and confirmed them. He gave her instructions and left, leaving Marian to joyfully plan out how she was going to tell Guy. She smiled as she rested a hand on her belly and called for Sarah to bring Isaac to her room. She had thought of the perfect way to tell him.

When Guy and Allan arrived home from the castle, Sarah and Isaac were waiting for them. As soon as Guy walked in Isaac rushed over to him, tugging at his pants leg and grinning widely. "Daddy, Daddy! I know a secret!" Guy smiled and knelt down so that he was at his eye level. "What do you know?" he asked."I'm going to be a big brother!" Isaac announced proudly. Sarah smiled but quickly wiped it from her face when Guy looked at her in suspicion. Hardly daring to hope, Guy asked, "Who told you that?" "Mommy did!" Standing up, Guy quickly made his way up the stairs calling, "Marian!" Marian smiled when she heard Guy's voice and took a deep breath, trying to keep the joy and excitement off of her face for the moment. "Yes, Guy?" she answered as he entered the room. "I just spoke to Isaac," he told her, eyeing her suspiciously. "How is he doing with Sarah?" she asked innocently, struggling to a sitting position. "He is very happy, and he told me that you told him that he is going to be a big brother." Guy's eyes locked with hers and she feigned surprise. "Really? I wonder why he would say that..." She saw his face begin to fall so she quickly added, "Oh, wait. It must be because I found out that I am pregnant today."

Guy's face lit up and he was at her side in a moment, kissing her over and over again. Marian laughed as she kissed him back. "I love you," he told her, cupping her cheek and gently stroking it with his thumb. "And I am so unbelievably happy right now." She smiled at him. "I love you too." "Another son," Guy said and Marian shook her head. "I want a daughter," she told him, and Guy laughed. "I don't care either way as long as you and the baby are both safe," he replied honestly. Marian's smile widened as she told him, "There are things we need to discuss." "I know, but we will discuss them later." Without warning he suddenly picked her up and began to carry her downstairs, Marian laughing and playfully scolding him all the way. Setting her down into her chair, he called Allan and Isaac into the room. "Tonight, we are celebrating. I am going to be a father again!"

**~FIN**


	5. 5 TAXES!

**Series: **An Unusual Family

**5. "TAXES!"**

Six months later, Isaac had celebrated his third birthday and Marian was confined to bed rest as she entered the final stages of what had been a rough pregnancy. Sarah cared for Isaac while Guy was away on business and was currently getting him dressed to attend the Sheriff's party for Prince John that evening. Marian was giving Guy and Allan a strict list of instructions intended on keeping the Sheriff from being alone with their son. Guy and Allan swore to follow the rules and then Sarah brought Isaac in, causing Marian to fawn over her handsome son. "Do not let the Sheriff corrupt him," she ordered as she gave him a hug. "Have fun, Isaac, and mind your manners." "I will, Mommy!" he said seriously. Guy kissed her and then kissed her stomach before he bid her goodbye.

At the castle, Allan went to 'check' on the food preparations (Guy knew that just meant he was sampling the dishes or possibly a kitchen girl) while Guy and Isaac went to speak to the Sheriff. "How is everything coming, my lord?" Guy asked. "Fine, just fine Gisborne. But I want you to go out with the guard and keep an eye out for Hood." "But my lord-" "Do it Gisborne! I will have someone keep an eye on your son." "Very well," Guy said, internally groaning as he left the great hall. "Alone at last," Vaisey said, looking down at Isaac. "Been a while since I saw you, do you remember me?" "Vaisey!" "Very good, very good, yes. Do you remember, 'Taxes'," he asked. Isaac held his hand up and repeated, "Taxes!" "No, you don't tax Vaisey." "No tax Vaisey. Tax everyone else?" "Yes, yes, that's right. Now I have a very important job for you..."

A few moments later, Isaac toddled carefully down the stairs with a leather pouch in his hand. He went up to the nearest table to him and held his hand out. "Taxes!" he said, and the nobleman sighed and reached into his purse, pulling out a few groats. He handed them to Isaac and smiled at the boy as he dropped the coins into his pouch. "You're going to be just like your father, aren't you?" Isaac nodded enthusiastically and went to the next noble. He made his way through the great hall quickly, no one complaining as they gave him money. The men spoke of how proud Gisborne must be of his son while the ladies squealed over his cuteness. Isaac was tiring as he reached the end of the nobles. They were funny-looking, he thought as he approached. They were wearing brown hooded cloaks and weren't dressed as nicely as the others in the room. "Taxes!" he said, holding his hand out.

Robin looked at the boy quizzically. There was no mistaking that he was Marian's son by his looks, he thought as he fished out a gold coin and put it into Isaac's hand. But he would never have believed that Marian could be so corrupted by Gisborne as to allow her son to do this. Isaac's eyes widened as he looked from the gold coin to the leather pouch. "Lot of taxes!" he crowed as he dropped it into the bag. Suddenly he froze and looked into the bag. He reached into it and began to sift through the coins, whispering, "Change, change..." "Isaac!" The boy whirled around. "Vaisey?" "No change, Isaac!" Isaac nodded and shrugged at Robin. "No change." He toddled away and Robin grinned as a plan began to form in his mind.

Guy came back to the balcony overlooking the great hall to find the Sheriff counting money. "My lord, the castle is secure." "Good, Gisborne." Isaac tugged at Guy's pants and smiled up at him. "I got taxes!" Guy started to smile back but suddenly realization dawned and he jerked his head to look at the Sheriff's pile of money. "Did you use my son to collect taxes?" "Yes I did. He's better at it than you are," he replied as he scooped the money back into the pouch and placed it safely in his pocket. Guy rolled his eyes to look at the ceiling, making a firm decision to never tell Marian about this. Isaac suddenly tripped and began to cry as he hit the ground. Guy went over to pick him up and suddenly a blonde girl with a tray of drinks bumped into Vaisey and began apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry, my lord!"

Vaisey never noticed the leather pouch being lifted out of his pocket but as Robin made his way out of the door he winked at Isaac and the boy noticed the leather pouch in his hand and cried out, "Taxes!" Vaisey turned slightly, giving Kate a chance to escape, and smiled at Isaac, "Yes, yes, you got my taxes..." Guy put Isaac down and rushed out of the room to give chase as he realized what had happened. "No, no, where are my taxes?" the Sheriff said frantically. Suddenly he realized and screamed 'HOOD!" Upset, Isaac repeated, "HOOD!" Guy was unable to catch Robin or the girl who had assisted him, and when he returned it was to his son screaming Hood's name at the top of his lungs. "Daddy get Hood?" he asked hopefully. "No, I didn't." "Gisborne, get out!" Vaisey screamed, and Guy grabbed Isaac and beat a hasty retreat, stopping only momentarily by the kitchens to grab Allan from the arms of a kitchen girl before making their way to the stables.

When they arrived home, Allan and Guy dismounted and began to groom the horses while Isaac ran inside. "Mommy!" he cried, racing up the stairs as fast as his short legs would carry him. "Isaac," she said with a smile when he came into her room. "Did you have fun, sweetheart?" Isaac shook his head with a scowl. "Why not?" "Hood bad!" Marian's eyes widened a little at the mention of the name and asked, "What do you mean?" "Hood took taxes," he said sadly. "He stole from you?" she asked indignantly, and Isaac nodded. "He has changed," she said, more to herself than Isaac. "When I am up and around again I am going to give him a piece of mind." "Mommy get taxes?" he asked hopefully, and Marian nodded. "Yes, I will get your money back." "Yay!" Isaac clapped. "Go tell Daddy to come here," she told him, and he hurried to obey.

"Guy," she said when he had come into the room. "Robin Hood was at the castle?" Guy nodded. "Yes, he managed to steal the money the Sheriff had collected from the nobles," he replied, deliberately leaving out the way that he had collected the money. "And he stole from Isaac?" she demanded. "He did what?" he asked. "Isaac said he stole his taxes so I assumed he meant that Robin stole from him." "If he did I will kill him," Guy answered honestly. "Isaac didn't say anything to me about that." Marian frowned thoughtfully but decided to let the subject go for the moment. She had a plan to speak to Robin before she had the baby.

The next day Guy went away overnight for business and had left Allan in Locksley to look after Marian and the estate. Seizing her chance, she had Sarah bring him to her chambers and then ordered her away. "Allan, I need you to do me a favor." "What is it?" he asked cautiously. "I need to speak to Robin. Will you go find him and bring him to me?" she asked. "Marian, I'm not bein' funny but are you sure that's a good idea?" "I need to speak to him, Allan. Please?" Allan sighed and nodded, knowing that he could deny her nothing. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

It wasn't very long after Allan left that he suddenly reappeared with Robin in tow. "I'm stayin' here," he said firmly, and neither Robin nor Marian argued. Robin stared at Marian in surprise; it had been nearly four years since he had last seen her and she had changed. She was older, of course, but somehow she had become even more beautiful. His stunned expression turned into a scowl as he took in her rounded belly and remembered the circumstances. Meanwhile Marian was doing the same with him, taking in how handsome he still was... until he began scowling. She saw where he was looking and put a protective hand over her belly, scowling back. "Robin, I brought you here to talk about the Sheriff's party last night. Why would you steal from a three year old?" "Why are you allowing the Sheriff to use your son as a tax collector?" They both paused and confused expressions took the place of the scowls. "What?" they both said in unison.

"Last night, your son was collecting taxes from the nobles," Robin informed her, judging by the way her eye twitched that she had known nothing of this until now. "What, you didn't know?" "Of course I didn't!" she snapped furiously. She glared at Allan. "You two disobeyed my orders and left him alone with Vaisey again, didn't you?" Allan held his hands up and shook his head. "I was in the kitchens the whole time!" Robin snickered. "I can vouch for that. I didn't see him at all last night. Your precious Gisborne must have done it." Marian shot him a nasty look and folded her arms over her stomach. "We're done, you can leave now," she said, looking away from him. "Marian, keep him away from the Sheriff," Robin said seriously. "Oh, really Robin? Is that what I should do?" she asked sarcastically, her voice tearful. "As if I haven't been trying to do just that? You try to live this life of pretense, acting as if you're loyal to a Sheriff and a prince that you cannot stand, and then tell me what I can do to ensure that my son is never near Vaisey again." Allan stepped forward and clapped Robin on the shoulder. "Come on, Robin, it's time to go. She can't be upset, mate. It's bad for the baby." Robin sighed heavily and opened his mouth as if to protest but allowed Allan to lead him from the room without a word.

After he sent Robin away, Allan returned to check on Marian and found her crying. "Marian..." he said softly, sitting down next to her on the bed and embracing her."I knew I shouldn't have done it," he said, awkwardly rubbing her back. "No, thank you for doing that. It put to rest any doubts that I had left in my mind about my life now. Robin is not the man that he used to be," she said sadly. "But then, I'm not the woman that I used to be. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." She pulled back and smiled at Allan, touching his cheek for a moment. "I mean it, Allan. Thank you so much for bringing him here." Allan shrugged it off. "It was nothing'. You sure you're okay?" She nodded, wiping away the last of her tears and taking a deep breath. "I'm fine. I promise." "Good," he said, standing up and walking to the door. He paused and looked at her once more, "You're better than him, you always were." Then he was gone.

"Sarah!" she called after a moment of carefully washing her face off and making sure she looked as though nothing had happened. Sarah appeared after a moment, Isaac in tow. Marian held out a groat and Isaac's eyes shined brightly. "Taxes!" "Ah ah ah," she said with a shake of her head. "This is for you only if you promise to stop collecting taxes from other people." Isaac looked sad but the lure of the money proved too great and he finally nodded, grabbing the coin from her. "What do we say?" "Thank you Mommy!"

**~FIN**


	6. 6 A PROMISE MADE

**Series: **An Unusual Family

**6. A PROMISE MADE...**

"Sir Guy?" Helen said as she walked into the hallway. "How are they?" Guy asked anxiously. "They are fine. It was an easier birth this time, girls usually are," she told him with a wink, and his heart melted. "I have a daughter? May I go see them?" "Yes, of course you may," she said with a smile. Marian had again refused to allow the baby to be swaddled, but Helen had seen firsthand how Isaac had thrived and so she didn't make a fuss this time. Guy walked into the dark, hot room and after his eyes adjusted he walked over to the bed. "Marian?" She smiled up at him. "We have a baby girl." "I heard. May I hold her?" "Go ahead," she replied, holding the baby up so that Guy could take her. Guy held the baby carefully against his chest and studied her tiny, perfect features. He smiled as she yawned and blinked her beautiful ice-blue eyes. "She's perfect," he whispered. "I know she is. She needs a name, you know."

"She does. What did you have in mind?" "I was thinking maybe Ghislaine, for your mother." Guy's throat closed as he looked from his daughter to his wife, then he took a deep breath and shook his head. "Marian, thank you but no. I think that she needs a name that is all her own, don't you?" Marian smiled to have her words echoed back at her and she nodded. "Yes. Did you have a name in mind?" "I was rather hoping for a daughter, so I have been thinking of names. I like Abigail." "Abigail?" Marian tested it on her tongue. "It means 'father's joy'." Her heart melting, Marian smiled and nodded. "I like it. Abigail it is." The baby began to cry and Guy gently rocked her for a moment before giving her to Marian. "She's probably hungry," he said, reluctant to let her go. Marian put Abigail to her breast and began to feed her. "Will you bring Isaac here to meet his sister?"

"I'll be right back," Guy said, leaning down to give her a kiss before leaving the room. He smiled at Allan and stopped for a moment to talk to him. "She's beautiful," he told him. Isaac scowled from where he was watching through the crack of his door. He was four years old now, and smart for his age. Sometimes he was too smart for his own good, as Marian liked to say. "Congratulations mate. What'd you name her?" "Abigail. It means 'father's joy'," Guy replied. Isaac's scowl deepened and he closed his door, having heard enough. He walked over to his bed, deliberately kicking over his chess set as he went. He sat down and folded his arms over his chest, thinking about how much things were going to change. Marian and Guy had talked to him about the baby a few times, stressing that he or she would need a lot of attention because they wouldn't be able to do the things that he could do because he was a big boy. They had reassured him that they would still love him just as much as they always had, but he was having his doubts. His daddy had never talked about _him _with that kind of a tone before.

Guy knocked on Isaac's door and opened it to find his son sitting on the bed with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. "Isaac, are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," Isaac said bitterly. "Okay. Do you want to go meet your new baby sister?" "No, not really." "Would you like to make sure Mommy is okay?" Isaac sighed and stood up. "Yes, I'll check on Mommy." They left and walked down the hallway. When they reached the door, Guy held out a hand to stop Isaac. "Okay, let me check to see if she's done feeding the baby first. Then you can go inside." Isaac stomped his foot in anger. "You mean I can't even check on Mommy if the baby isn't done with her?!" "Oi, Isaac!" Allan called him over to him, nodding for Guy to go check with Marian while he distracted the boy. "What?" he replied crossly. "You're jealous, aren't you?" "No, I'm not jealous!" Allan laughed at his vehement reply, hearing the envy that was dripping from the words. "Right, right. Well, I'm not bein' funny but I'm thinkin' your mum and dad could probably use some help with this new baby." Isaac scowled. "I'm not helping them." "But if you help 'em out then you can spend more time with them." Isaac looked distraught and he cried, "You mean they're going to stop spending time with me too?" "Let's go check on your mom," Allan said hastily.

That was when Guy came out and gestured for Isaac to come into the room with him. Isaac walked in with trepidation and he immediately went over to the bed. "Mommy, are you okay?" he asked seriously, purposely not looking at the tiny bundle in her arms. "I'm fine, Isaac. Would you like to meet your sister?" "No, I wanted a brother. You and Daddy promised me a brother." Marian frowned and reached out to smooth his hair back, but he jerked away from her touch. "Isaac, we never said any such thing. We told you that it would be a brother or a sister." She motioned for Guy to take the baby and motioned for Isaac to come closer, which he did reluctantly. "Isaac, we don't love you any less. Do you understand that?" "Yes," he said sullenly. "Do you really?" He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, slowly shaking his head. "Oh, sweetheart..." Marian's heart ached but she didn't know what else she could do to make him believe her. Had it been different circumstances, she would have called him up onto the bed so that she could hold him and show him the truth of her words, but she had just given birth.

"Guy, would you take Abigail into the hall for a moment?" she asked. Guy did as she requested and once the door had shut behind them, Marian looked at her son and asked, "Isaac, tell me what's wrong. Please?" Isaac sighed and he looked at her seriously. "I heard Daddy talking to Uncle Allan about _her _in the hallway. She just got here and he already loves her more." Marian closed her eyes "Isaac that is not true. Your father loves you just as much as your new sister. In fact," she said, dropping her voice to a conspiratorial whisper and gesturing for him to lean in close, which he did eagerly, "You are our firstborn and so you will always hold a special place in both of our hearts." Isaac's eyes glowed with delight and he threw his arms around Marian's neck. She smiled and hugged him back, gently kissing the top of his head and making him squirm away in pretend disgust. "Mom!" She laughed out loud and reached out to ruffle his hair. "Now would you like to meet your new sister?" Isaac nodded, once again excited about being a big brother. "Then go tell Daddy to bring her back in and maybe we'll even let you hold her."

While Marian was talking to Isaac, Guy was proudly showing off his newborn daughter to Allan. "Isn't she beautiful?" he asked proudly. Allan frowned and replied diplomatically, "'Course she is, mate." He hated when people asked him that because to him, all babies looked exactly the same and they were all equally ugly with all the wrinkled skin and squished up faces. "Why are you out here?" he asked, trying to change the subject before Guy could continue. Guy frowned. "Isaac seems to be jealous of her already. Marian is trying to make him see reason." Allan understood jealousy all too well, having been the middle child of the Andale family and therefore the one to receive the least attention because he wasn't the eldest nor was he the baby. He'd always reckoned he was lucky though; at least his mother had stopped after Tom instead of having a large brood like some of the families he had seen. "Ah, he'll get over it soon enough Guy." "Do you think so?" Guy asked hopefully. "Yeah, don't worry about it mate." Just then the door opened and Isaac stepped outside with a smile on his face. "Come back inside so I can meet my sister," he ordered, and Allan gave Guy a smug smile. "Seein' as how everyone is fine I reckon I'd best be getting home before it's time to get up again," he said in way of farewell. Guy nodded and followed Isaac back into the bedroom as Allan left the manor and made his way to his house a short distance away.

Inside of the bedroom, Guy knelt down and let Isaac have his first glimpse of his baby sister. "She's awful wrinkly," he said. "Isaac, what have we talked about?" Marian said warningly. "I'm sorry, Mommy. She's really wrinkly," he corrected, and Marian smiled in satisfaction. Sometimes she honestly wondered how much of Isaac's personality and his way of talking came from genetics and how much of it came from being around 'Uncle Allan'. "Can I touch her?" he asked quietly, and Guy nodded. "Gently," Marian admonished, and Isaac touched her cheek as gently as he could manage. "Her skin is soft," he noted with awe. "I think I might like her," he decided, and both Marian and Guy sighed silent sighs of relief. "Would you like to hold her?" Marian asked, and he nodded enthusiastically. "You have to be very careful and very gentle," she told him. "Remember how new she still is, all right?" "I will, Mommy. I promise." Marian smiled and took Abigail so that Guy could pull the rocking chair close to the bed. He helped Isaac climb into it and then settled a pillow into his lap before taking the baby back again. "Do you see how I'm holding her head?" Guy asked, and Isaac nodded. "I want you to hold her very carefully and it's important that you support her neck just like this." Isaac nodded impatiently and Guy carefully handed him the baby, keeping his hands near Isaac as the boy held his sister for the first time. He did a perfect job and Marian smiled to see him gazing down at Abigail in adoration.

"She's so little," Isaac whispered after a moment. "You know, she is going to need someone to look after her and protect her as she grows up," Guy remarked casually. Isaac's head popped up to look at his dad and his chest swelled with pride. "I can do it Daddy! I'll always look out for her." "Do you promise?" Marian asked in her best serious tone, a smile twitching at the corners of her lips. "I promise!" Marian and Guy exchanged smiles as Isaac looked down at Abigail again, hoping that they had nipped the sibling rivalry in the bud, at least for now.

**~FIN**


End file.
